Kaze no Stigma song-fics one shots
by Mikuni-san
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Anime songs or J-pop songs translated to English. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna! I was really bored so I made this. The chapters are really not chapters****but one-shots. They are actually Song-fics of some Japanese /Anime songs translated to English and at the end I will tell you what song I used. Hope you Enjoy!**

**Note: I own nothing of Kaze no Stigma.**

* * *

_**Once more I'm looking at this world, Dust and after-images, and faint shadows**_

Ayano looked at the city. It was full of colorful lights and amazing sights, it was a magnificent view indeed. She loved the sight. Atleast she can recover some stress after her all-day all-night work for fighting youmas. She has to admit, she _hates_ that job.

_**You have the resolution, to shoulder all those burdens on that imposing back of yours**_

She hated to fight stupid youmas all day and get no credit. She can't even have her own father to trust her. She hated the burden she was carrying. All she wanted was a simple life like any other person would have. But no, she was different.

_**What do I want to do? And why?**_

She took steps forward until she was on the edge of the building. The wind was strong making her hair all messy. All she wanted was to earn the trust of her loved ones. '_How can I become strong and overcome my fears if I don't have anybody's trust?' _She thought to herself. Her tears were already flowing. She hated to be a burden to others.

_**Didn't I decide to go on a lonely journey?**_

She didn't want anybody to get hurt because of her. Then after a deep thought, she pushed herself and let her fall from the building. _She was falling of a building_. At this moment, she felt all her pains and worries drift away.

_**Don't let go of this hand. Your feelings are crossing over, and causing the sleeping wish in my heart to awaken.**_

When she was half near the ground, she felt a warm body grab hers. She felt a warm breath against her skin. She likes this feeling, but her body keeps on struggling. "Are you an IDIOT?!" A worried voice barked at her. "Kazuma…" she managed to whisper. "Why the hell are you trying to kill yourself?!" Kazuma shouted. Ayano can't seem to answer his question. At no time, they were at the ground.

_**At the furthest end of this powerful gaze are two figures with no trace of doubt…**_

Kazuma looked at her with a worried face. Ayano didn't know why he was worried after she realized she was crying in front of Kazuma. "Why did you grab me?" Ayano shouted. Kazuma was surpised and changed his emotion to an irritated Kazuma. "So you mean you wanted to die? Die like youmas do?" Kazuma tried to keep his cool but inside, he wanted to get angry at her at the same time to hug her. "You think it's so easy to live a life full of youmas and get no credit? You think it's so easy to fight alongside with a dumb ass who doesn't even care about his partner?! Well Kazuma, shame on you!" she barked and started to stomp away. "Princess, you think that I don't care about you?" Kazuma smirked. "Well… Yeah! Like hell, you're a pain in the ass." She looked up to Kazuma with an angered face.

_**That's why we'll keep going towards the future**_

Kazuma looked at her with gentle eyes. Ayano was quite surprised. Kazuma, nice? She doesn't even give a damn. "Look Ayano, even if you think I'm such a big jerk. Think again. If I didn't care about you, you wouldn't be standing on where you are now. You wouldn't have come far enough to reach this level. Even if you hate me or anything else, we'll advance together. _Because it's just the way it is_" He finished and tapped Ayano on the head. "So don't hate me" he whispered and walked away.

_**Anger and sorrow, has shown me joy more than anything else.**_

While he was walking away, Ayano thought up to herself. 'He's right. I wouldn't be here without him. I'd be in hell by now if it wasn't for him…' She slapped herself.

_**Besides, I am always aware of you standing right next to me**_

"Kazuma!" Ayano shouted. Kazuma looked back on where Ayano was "Arigato Gozaimasu! Because of you, I'm here, still alive" She said and smiled. "But you're still an idiot!" she added.

_**All the time, there is no need to fear**_

Kazuma smiled back and started walking away again. "Yes, no need to fear…" Ayano thought. "because you're here…" she added.

_**Hold this hand tightly**_

_**Because a power which only you hold**_

_**Is turning dreams to reality**_

_**At the furthest end of this powerful gaze**_

_**Are two figures with no trace of doubt**_

_**That's why we'll keep going towards that future**_

She skipped happily and went back home. As she was lying down, she thought to herself. "Fear… that doesn't exist when you're here…"

~END~

* * *

**Woot! ~ That went well, for me. =) Tell me how you feel about it. If I make mistakes, forgive me since it's my first fanfic. BTW, the song used is "JOINT" by Mami Kawada (Shakugan no Shana 2 OP I). Since I'm a big fan of Kawada-sama, the songs will most likely come from her. You could can give me some song requests and I'm willing to use them in my other stories. Oh, Yep, I update frequently so watch out for a new story. Love you mah peeps. =))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I won nothing of Kaze no Stigma and the song used.**

**Plus this chapter is more on action-thingy (You see, I'm a gamer…)**

**BTW, the song used on the last chapter is "JOINT" by Mami Kawada if anyone was wondering.**

* * *

_**Isn't what you're saying now different from before?**_ _**But I think you let a little bit of honesty show through.**_

"Arghhh! KAAAAZUUMMAAAA!" Ayano shouted with an angered voice. Kazuma smirked while he was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. "Come on Kazuma, help me! This youma is too strong!" Ayano exclaimed while trying to dodge the youma's attack. "I thought you said any youma can be killed with Enraiha." Kazuma replied. "Come on Kazuma! It can't seem to cut through this beast!" She shouted back.  
_**It's always bothered me so much, the way you treat me like an object. Isn't what you're saying now different from before?**_

"Nope, not helping" Kazuma smirked. Ayano tried to dodge every attack of the rock beast. She sends out a big fireball to try to kill it, but no, nothing happened. "Come on Ayano, that's the best you can give? I thought you said you're strong" Kazuma said. "Yeah, you think it's so easy since this youma has it's advantages" Ayano said as she sends out a Heat Wave. As Kazuma was watching the girl, he thought to himself. "This idiot got stronger, eh?" he smiled. "You're so useless, Go to hell!" Ayano cursed at him.

_**Days of running and hiding, blaming it on someone else.**_

_**I can't count on you. I'm sorry, but it's goodbye for now**_

"Fine Kazuma, if you don't wanna help me. So be it!" Ayano shouted and sent out flying fire all over the place. Some trees were burnt down. Kazuma managaed to dodge all of them but suddenly fell to the ground. "Hey idiot! I'm your partner!" Kazuma exclaimed. The beast weakened and fell into silence. Then Ayano looked at Kazuma and gave him a death glare. "You call yourself my partner?! You don't even bother to help me!" She said and went back to kill the youma. Ayano ran for the weakened beast and slashed it with her sacred sword. Kazuma watched closely as Ayano tried to defeat the demon. But when the beast was about to die, it got stronger! The youma hit Ayano and let her fall to the ground. Then it tossed some rocks at her, some of them were dodged. Then the beast jumped from the ground and landed hard at the ground causing an earthquake. This made the rocks of a nearby mountain fall on Ayano. Ayano managed to keep herself alive, but so exhausted. With one final attack from the beast, she would have died. The youma gathered up all the stones and little pebbles to form a big rock and then aimed at Ayano who is already down. Ayano closed her eyes. "It's my end" she thought to herself and waited for the attack. But after some time, Ayano noticed that nothing was hitting her. She opened her eyes and found out Kazuma was protecting her from his wind barrier.

_**I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me. (The way I'll never leave; the way I won't let you leave)**_

"Kazuma…" she managed to say his name. "Don't worry Ayano, I'll protect you." Kazuma said looking back at Ayano weak and wounded on the ground. Ayano smiled and tried to get back up to her knees but miserably failed. "Stay on the ground, I'll handle this" Kazuma said as he attacked the youma with his wind. He slashed it continuously with his strong wind and managed to weaken it, almost near death.

_**Love or friendship, I just want to know. (It's too vague; I just don't get it)**_

With one final blow, the youma was sent to pieces and died out. When everything was finished, Kazuma went to the damaged Ayano. "You okay?" Kazuma asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks anyway…" Ayano replied with her voice fading out. "So you think I'm still useless?" He said smirking and giving out a hand. Ayano accepted his help a tried to stand up. "You only helped because I was about to die" she glared at him. Kazuma smiled and helped Ayano go back home safely.

_**I'm waiting for you to someday knock on the door to my heart.**_

* * *

**Done with the second story! Well, I managed to write this in 30 minutes so be happy that I've updated fast. The song used was "Shojo S" by SCANDAL. The song as used as an opening for the hit anime "Bleach". Hope you liked the story. Luv yah ma peeps. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I own nothing of Kaze no Stigma and the song used.**

**The last chapter's song was "Shojo S" by SCANDAL - used an opening for the hit anime "Bleach"**

**This next chapter is more of Angst-Romance and a bit of action. This will be one of my longest chapters… =)) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Today, with a face that was about to burst into tears, I was holding onto that hand that was outstretched again. As you slept like an angel, I was watching you without feeling anything.**_

Ayano was at her room using her laptop. She was having great day when suddenly she heard Ren's voice shouting her name in a worried tone. "Nee-san! Nee-san!" Ren kept on shouting until he reached Ayano's room. Ren was worn out from running, imagine that he ran from the estate's gate to her room. "What is it, Ren?" Ayano asked with a smile. "Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Kazuma-sama *huff* He's gone missing!" Ren said in a worried face. "Well maybe he just went out with another woman…" Ayano replied but was cut off by Ren. "No! Not that! He's really missing! Half of his hotel was destroyed and police say it came from Kazuma's room. Blood was also all over the place and most damages are caused by Kazuma's wind! Ayano-sama, please help us out!" Ren begged with tears in his eyes. Moved with pity, Ayano shut down her laptop immediately and jumped out of her bed and started to move down the streets to Kazuma's hotel, with her pulling Ren. When they reached the hotel, there were a lot of policemen and some fire fighters. Detectives were all over the place trying to get clues of what had happened. Ambulances were also by the corner to treat the injured people. Ayano was surprise of the damage done. Trees were lying on the floor, some debris were still falling. The building was in half, the other half was on the floor, destroyed. Ayano had to admit, _She was scared_. "This is what Kazuma has done?" She asked. "Not only that, another magic-user contributed to the damage." Detective Tachibana said coming out from nowhere. "Are there any signs of Nii-sama?" Ren asked in a worried tone. "Unfortunately, there is no clue on where he had gone off" Kiraki replied. Ayano looked around and was really worried. _"Where is he? Is he hurt? Why am I thinking about this idiot? But still… it doesn't look like he did all this damage for nothing. Kiraki mentioned that there was another magic-user who contributed to this… this… view" _Ayano thought deeply to her mind. "We, I mean I will find Kazuma." She declared. "Wait, how about me?" Ren asked. "Please don't, Ren. You don't want your big brother to worry about you, right?" Ayano said smiling at Ren. "But… how about YOU?" Ren asked. "Don't worry, Ren. I'll handle this by myself. After all, I do have Enraiha" she replies. Ren had no choice but to let Ayano go by herself so he agreed. Ayano thanked Ren and set out to find Kazuma.

_**When we were young and powerless, we were strongly bound together, and now, this room is not the place where I belong.**_

Ayano started off to find Kazuma. She was desperate on finding him. Imagine, he killed and hurt innocent people without even saying where he had gone. Still, she knows very well that killing and hurting innocent people was not his forte. She was mind blown. Thoughts invaded her mind of what had happened and will happen. She was worried that maybe Kazuma will also start killing his _past_ family. Ayano once experienced Kazuma out of control. It was then when they were at pandemonium and Kazuma _had_ to lose control. He was dangerous and outrageous - Almost killing Ayano and himself. This thought weakened Ayano and started to lose speed. But she had to focus, otherwise she would have to look forever. Kazuma was also good at hiding, He could be anywhere in this world. Hell, he has the power to go wherever he wants! Now Ayano was really furious on finding him. She never felt like this before. She was really scared. She went inside a thick forest on the outskirts of town.

Then she felt a strong and familiar wind. Ayano paused and was more aware of her surroundings. She looked around and followed the scent of the wind. Somehow it felt like the wind… isn't his. She felt darkness by the presence of the wind. Now, she was really frightened but she won't let her fright take over. She circled around the place, wandering and thinking why he would hide in a place like this. After wandering for hours, she finally gave up and wanted to go home. When she was storming off the woods, a wind barrier blocked her way. Ayano widened her eyes and was paralyzed, stiff as a rock. "Giving up already, my dear princess?" A familiar voice said. Ayano didn't have the guts to look up where _he_ was.

_**When I say goodbye to you, you can blame me. I'm ready to become evil.**_

"Kazu.." Ayano whispered. "Can't even say my name? I thought you _loved_ me" Kazuma said smirking. This angered Ayano and caused her to summon Enraiha. "You jerk! Killing the lives of innocent people, shedding the blood of others who hadn't even touched you. Leaving without any signs and doesn't even give a damn of what you've done. Telling me I love you… ARE YOU SICK? GET A LIFE!" Ayano shouted while running to him trying to attack him. Kazuma smiled and dodged her attack making Ayano more furious. "You will PAY for the damages you've done to the city" Ayano said in a dark tone. "Like, I'll ever obey you" Kazuma said flying in the air. "Why leave the city? Leave the city in bruises and wounds and kill people?" Ayano asked in a voice filled with tears. "You like it? One of my masterpieces." Kazuma replied smiling deadly at her - as if he was a demon from hell. Then she noticed that his eye color is purple, purple like the aura of a youma is. This alerted Ayano and moved backwards. "Scared, aren't you?" Kazuma said while moving towards Ayano. "N-no, I'm not" Ayano replied with a low voice and kept moving backwards. Then she hit another wind barrier, Ayano looked at her hands - they were shaking. "Hell, I'm scared" She whispered to herself. Kazuma started to charge at her making Ayano nervous. Then she shifted her feet and lost her balance making her roll on the floor. "Atleast I wasn't drop down dead" Ayano thought as she rise up from her knees. "You big idiotic jerk… How about we settle this with a fight?!" Ayano shouted at him gripping her hands on Enraiha harder. "Well, well. Looks like our angel here turned out to be a devil. I accept your challenge!" Kazuma shouted back and started to charge again. He let out big whirlwinds.

_**Rather than living in the today that's hardened by pretenses, I can stand and fight it.**_

Ayano started to dodge every attack, almost missing everything. Kazuma made a big ball of wind and aimed at Ayano. Ayano on the other hand started to bring out a heat wave so atleast the wind will die out a little. Kazuma released the ball of wind and directly hit Ayano. She was blown off by his wind and laid on the ground. Bruises and wounds started to invade her body making it harder to attack since every wound hurt if she moved. Ayano tried to get back up to her knees and sent out a huge heat wave. So huge that it reached the city. This alerted some police and detectives since they can see a big fire at the middle of the forest. They started moving to the forest while some still remained to treat the injured people.

Kazuma kept on giving out attacks and so as Ayano. Ayano almost worn out of the battle kept on attacking with all her might. Kazuma was also losing his energy making the battle loosen up more. "Kazuma *huff* can you please *puff* stop this nonsense?" Ayano begged. "This battle is never gonna stop *huff* unless there's a winner" Kazuma replied. Both were exhausted obviously. "If we have to keep this up until the next era, so be it" Kazuma added breathing heavily. Both magic users fell on their knees. "Focus Ayano, you need to win this!" she thought to herself. Ayano got back up to her knees and sent out many out-of-control flames, mostly making the trees burn. And then out of nowhere, Ayano pierced Kazuma at the chest with her sword. She was crying, he was crying - both of them were crying. Ayano retreated her sword and pierced through the ground. Blood spilled from the side of Kazuma then to the ground. He slowly laid down his weak body on the ground and stared on thin space. Some policemen and detectives started to occupy the area.

_**In the painful, freezing night, you alone reached out to me.**_

They all saw what was happening. Kazuma laying on the ground hurt and confused, And Ayano crying on her sacred sword like it was the foot of her father. The tragedy was about to end. What's done is done.

_**Can you remember the courage you showed me on that day?**_

Kazuma collected his thoughts and memories and recalled the day they met again after 4 years and how did they become partners. "Hmph. I'm such a big idiot…" he thought. As he was carried into the ambulance, he heard Detective Tachibana saying things. "He was possessed by a youma making him 50 times weaker since the youma drained his energy. But that wouldn't be quite a problem since he just needs some rest to recover. Hs cut was merely a severe damage to the youma but just a little wound for Kazuma. He should be fine" she said.

_**When I say goodbye to you, you can blame me. I'll become evil to the end.**_

_**Inside the memories that were hardened by pretenses, I can stand and fight.**_

_(A day after that)_

Ayano stared outside the hospital window. "How are you doing, princess?" Kazuma said walking up inside Ayano's room. Ayano didn't respond. "Princess?" Kazuma said as he was walking closer. Then Ayano suddenly turned around to face him. Some bandages were covering the side of her face and her face showed an emotionless figure. Kazuma watched in shock as the girl gave a glare. "Never ever get possessed by a youma again" Ayano said and gave courageous smile "Because anytime, I could kick your ass again" she added. Kazuma smiled and mouthed the word "Thanks"

_**I can stand and fight.**_

* * *

**Wooh! Finally done with the 3****rd**** story. That was quite long… Hope you enjoyed anyways! BTW, the song used was "SATANIC" by Mami Kawada. (Told you I was a big fan of hers…) This song wasn't used in any Anime but still it's a Japanese song. Listen to it! It's very awesome. Giving me the inspiration to make a more-of-an-Angst story since the song has a dark texture. Love yah mah peeps. 3**

**P.S. Anyone can give song requests! Just say/type the song title and the singer and what Anime was it used in (If there's any) Just remember, I do not accept a non-anime/Japanese song. Arigatooo ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Minna-san! ~ I'm back with a new tie-up. The last chapter's song is called "SATANIC" by Mami Kawada. Hope you enjoy! This next song is requested by a guest named "rose" (Is this the right song?).**

* * *

_**Looking down below the illumination, an elevator that climbs into the night. **_

_**A river of headlights streams between the cold buildings**_

Ayano went inside the elevator and up she went the building. She was at Kazuma's hotel building. Kazuma had promised Ayano to bring her to dinner if she's the one to pick-up Kazuma. "Damn Kazuma, so demanding." Ayano said in a cursing voice while stomping to his suite. When she finally reached the suite, Ayano took a deep breath and started to call his name outside the door. When there was no answer, she opened the door without warning but she only found Kazuma tying his necktie. "You ready?" Kazuma asked styling his hair. Ayano blushed bright red and managed to whisper the word "Yes". "Then let's go" Kazuma said pulling her hand and closing the door behind them. "Where are we going exactly?" Ayano asked. "Somewhere you'll love" Kazuma said smiling and moving faster.

_**The first thing I loved about you was your voice, and then your back, and your polished fingernails.**_

When they were outside the building, they started to stop in a corner to wait for a cab. While waiting, Kazuma noticed the clothes of Ayano. She was wearing a black tight dress without sleeves and designed with the touch of silver making her figure more beautiful. The length was just right; it was an inch above her knees. Then she wore high heels and her hair was just hanging behind her beautiful back. "You look very beautiful tonight" Kazuma said while eyeing her figure. "Th-thanks?" Ayano wasn't sure of what will she say. She doesn't know if she was gonna shout at him for being such a perv or is she gonna thank him. She sure has a messed up mind.

_**Sometimes you would fall silent, a heart and melody going off somewhere.**_

After a while, an awkward silence fell upon them. Ayano didn't know to start a conversation. When she was about to say something, Kazuma finally called a cab and they went inside. Thank the stars, Ayano was safe. Kazuma whispered to the driver on where they are heading. Both of them were silent the whole trip. Ayano was gathering her thoughts and how will the night end. She kept her hopes up that no youma or magic user or whatever will ruin the night.

_**Angel voice, call my name; I strain to hear the echo. Shining smile, scattering in the wind; flowers and a kiss.**_

They finally arrived at their destination. It was a high building with beautiful lights, looks very classy to be exact. They went inside then saw a waiter about in the ages of 30. Kazuma whispered something to the man and directed them to a room. The room was purely white and there was a wooden table at the middle. Music was playing and candles were well-lighted. "Go on, take a seat" Kazuma instructed. Ayano took a seat which was pulled out by Kazuma. They gave their orders to the waiter and shortly after, their meals came and began to eat. Soon after, they were finished.

_**Angel voice a new, but nostalgic echo, shining smile. A relaxed, honest kiss**_

When they were heading back home, Kazuma noticed that Ayano was quiet. "Why quiet?" he asked. Ayano directed her attention to her "Am I?" she replied. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "Nah… It's just the way I am at night…" she whispered. Kazuma chuckled a little. "What are you laughing about?" she asked. Kazuma then pushed her from the corner of the street. "Hey! I'm wearing heels!" she shouted trying to get up. After she got up, she started to chase Kazuma with Enraiha at her hands. Kazuma laughed harder and ran through the streets.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short! BTW, the song was "Angel Night" used for the anime "City Hunter II". Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Minna! I'm back. =) Last chapter's song? Angel Night for the anime "City Hunter 2" This next chapter's song is requested by "kelisanimefreakmitchell". Enjoy! ~**

* * *

_**I'm falling down into my shadow, struggling with every breath as I wait for the deadly night.**_

Ayano was running as fast as she can, already tired and screwed up. She was running away from something, something she's afraid of. She was breathing heavily, she wanted to stop. What was chasing her? A big youma. Why is she scared? The youma has her Enraiha. Poor Ayano, she can't fight back since she's already worn out. The youma already destroyed half of the city! "I'm so useless!" she shouted while running, already crying. She suddenly tripped over something and fell down. Tears covered her face and she felt scared - she can die at anytime. She heard the youma fast approaching, growling and screaming. This made her cries even louder. Then suddenly she felt her body lift up from the ground by a warm body. She calmed down and looked at the person carrying her; it was no other than the almighty Kazuma. "You okay Princess? Almost got yourself killed there" Kazuma said in a worried tone.

_**See you in your dreams. Yeah baby, even if it's a nightmare**_

Ayano couldn't stop crying, she was having a battle of emotions inside her head. "Look, I know that youma has Enraiha and I know you're already hurt but can you run away from the youma without getting hurt? Look at you, you're body is invaded with bruises!" Kazuma said while lowering down to the ground. She made Ayano sit by a nearby bench and looked at her bruised body. This view made his heart ache a little. Kazume knelt in front of her, Ayano, a little surprised, looked at him with a strange face. "You stay there. Promise me you'll never ever go away. I'm going to retrieve Enraiha" he said in a low voice. "I know this is a nightmare for you but don't worry, I'll help you out" Kazuma added. Ayano smiled and started to sob again. Kazuma places a sweet kiss on her head and went on his way to retrieve the sacred sword and kill the damn youma.

_**Fairy Blue. For you I'll smash the stars and put them on display.**_

Kazuma wandered of the street. Everything was broken down and silence fell upon the place. Kazuma tried sense Enraiha but miserably failed. "Hope that youma didn't eat Enraiha…" he thought. He then sensed Enraiha quite near. Kazuma readied himself. He then found the youma and instantly slashed it with his wind. He caught sight of Enraiha, it was concealed inside its transparent hands. Kazuma was furious in killing this thing. He slashed it continuously with his wind and soon died out leaving Enraiha on the floor. With one last blow, the youma died.

_**Black Paper Moon **_

_**If you believe in me!**_

He grabbed Enraiha and went back on where Ayano was. When he was beside the bench, Kazuma saw Ayano half asleep. Kazuma smiled and shook Ayano slowly to wake her up. When she got up, Kazuma slowly put Enraiha in her hands. Ayano smiled at him and mouthed the word "Thanks". Kazuma sat beside her and looked at the full moon.

_**When you're lost "here" **_

_**I am... "forever" with your soul**_

Kazuma then looked at Ayano who was looking at her sword. She unsummoned it and looked at Kazuma. She blushed as Kazuma leaned closer and slowly brushed his lips against hers and turned to kiss each other under the moonlight. "Thank you and… I love you" Ayano thought to herself and let her drift in Kazuma's love.

_**If you look up, just like the shining moon...**_

* * *

**Done with the chappy! The song? Paper Moon by Tommy heavenly6 for the anime "Soul Eater"**

**Hope you liked it! AmAm-chan is out! ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minna! I have a new tie-up! ~ I thank you for all the wonderful reviews that this story received. =) Thanks minna! ~ I know some of my stories are weird and confusing. It's just that words cannot express what my imagination thinks of *eyes-full-of-sparks* Well, I promise I'll do better! ^_^ The last chapter's song was Paper moon by Tommy heavenly6. I hope you enjoy this new chappy!**

* * *

_**It's a Sunday morning full of nothing but emptiness. What are you doing?**_

"Come on Ayano! Don't be a slowpoke!" Yukari said while dragging Ayano along the halls of their school. "Hey! Stop dragging me! I have my own feet!" Ayano replied as she tried to get up back to her knees but failed miserably since Nanase helped Yukari to drag her. Ayano's just lucky that nobody was in their corridors. They reached the street and started walking towards somewhere (not known to Ayano).

It was the 24th of spring. The cherry blossoms were swaying from left to right as it dances with the spring wind. The breeze was great. It relaxes the people in the city.

_**My feelings are a calling from you, who are see-through. The anticipation of a date. You be with me when I want to depend on someone.**_

After a while, they met up with Kazuma at a near building. "Ugh, I was waiting for ages. You said that you'll be here by 2:00." He said glaring at Yukari and Nanase. Nanase looked at her watch and read 2:20. "Come on Kazuma! It was only 20 minutes. Now let's go!" Nanase replied while pushing the 3 people to their destination. While they were walking, Ayano wanted to know where they were going. She was curious since her friends didn't mention where they will go. "Don't worry about it! We promise, it'll be the best bi-" Suddenly Nanase and Kazuma covered Yukari's mouth and started whispering to her _"Hey, No telling!" "Glue your mouth over there!" "Hey sorry! It just slipped out of my mouth…." "Be thankful that we covered your voice hole!" _Ayano was confused. All of them were frantic about something. Is there something special about today? When the three realized that Ayano was a little suspicious about what was happening. They all stopped in an instant. Rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment, they asked Ayano why is she looking at them in a confused matter. Before Ayano could even speak, Yukari grabbed her hand and started walking to their destination. Then silence took over the four.

_**With a poker face on your emotions, I can't read your feelings. You're at my side, laughing and say that you wanted to see me. It's a wondrous miracle. Is it alright to misunderstand? Is it alright for me to grow to love you? I never want to let go of the hand that I'm grasping a hold of through my sleeve**_

After a short distance, Ayano started to get curious again. First, she looked at Yukari who was now in front of her. Second, to Nanase who was deep in thought. And lastly at Kazuma who was looking from left to right, watching the city hustle. "Hey, be honest guys. What's happening?" Ayano started. The three got nervous and started to exchange glances. "Nothing you should be worried about" Kazuma said as he sweat dropped. Ayano grew impatient and wanted to kick the truth out of them. She just ignored them and continued to walk.

_Today, I'll be an angel._ Ayano thought.

_**When I quietly reach out my hand, it seems like I can reach your face. Is the countdown until we kiss Already beginning, I wonder?**_

They finally reached a big building. The entrance is decorated by well-lit candles and beautiful candles. The 3 people started to smirk ad pushed Ayano inside. "Hey, wait!" Ayano shouted whle she was being pushed. Inside the building was pitch black dark. Dead silence took over and somehow Ayano felt scared. "He-hello?" She called out. She turned around and noticed that Yukari, Nanase and Kazuma already left. She didn't want to summon Enraiha although she felt insecure. Then one candle from her left lit up by itself. Then the next one and the next one and so on. Finally the last candle lit and the lights open.

_**I might as well tell you what's in my heart with an unhesitating timing**_

Ayano was overwhelmed by the scene. She can't believe that she forgot her own special day. Tears of joy started to invade her eyes.

_**For the sake of you, who is mischievous, I can definitely be a…**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AYANO-SAMA! ~" Everybody greeted with smiles on their faces. Happiness took over Ayano's heart.

…_**Candy Pop Sweet Heart**_

* * *

**Sorry it was short! I am really prone to writer's block. Gomen! ~ The song used was "CANDY✡POP✡SWEET✡HEART" By Ryoko Shintani used for the anime "Princess, be careful!"**

**Watch out for another chappy! :3 Love you mah peeps!**


End file.
